


Post-Moon Recovery

by True_Wilson20



Series: Wolfstar & One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Recovery, Slight Smut, Werewolf, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20
Summary: Werewolf transformations were not the most painful thing that Remus Lupin had to ever face but rather the part that came after it-Recovery! But with a little love, pain and magic came wonderful things, a wonderful life that Remus Lupin lived to the fullest with a little help from Sirius Black, of course.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar & One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Post-Moon Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was a written for Day 4- Recovery for SwottyPotter's Wolfstar Comfort mini-fest

It is a truth universally acknowledged that werewolf transitions are extremely painful and for young Remus Lupin they were the most dreadful things in the world that he wouldn’t even wish upon his worst enemy. But what most people don’t realize is that it is not the transformations that are the difficult part of being were but the part that comes after it- RECOVERY.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 5 was dumbstruck with how excruciating his first time was. His little bones were not used to this much activity.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 7 hated the pitiful looks his parents and his mediwitch aunt would give him as he would hopelessly lie on his bed wishing for once he was normal.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 9 desperately wished he has a friend he could confide in about how much his transformations were taking a toll on his health if not his height but little does he know.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 11 is over the moon when he finds out that he can go to Hogwarts. Till date, he remains extremely grateful that the school made such accommodations just for him exclusively. He may or may not like his friend Sirius the most out all the roommates he has.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 13 cannot suppress his happiness as he hears the chatter of his friends barging into the hospital wing at six in the morning. His heart might as well leap right out of his chest as his friend Sirius holds his hand for the first time.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 15 has never seen a better scene than the sight of a rat, stag and the dog before the wolf takes over. His pillow can never match the comfort of that of his boyfriend’s Padfoot fur.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 17 doesn’t have the words to express the bliss of his boyfriend’s touch as he pampers him with post-moon love making. His muscles ache but the soft moans of pleasure make up for it.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 19 might as well have hearts for irises as his boyfriend wraps him up with bandages. The potions don’t seem to be so bitter anymore.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 21 had not been so accepting of the stag that got lost in the forest but at least the dog remains.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 23 can swear he has seen heaven as his boyfriend bends down on his knee and make him his forever. Even the wolf can’t tear apart what he has with Sirius.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 25 wakes up with aching bones and deteriorating muscles after his 250th transformation. A part of him thought he didn’t make it but his husband, Sirius is there to tell him that everything is alright even for a little while. Sirius, a man with touch like that of Midas.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 27 knows he won’t live long but at least Sirius is here. His closes his eyes as he begins to dream of the moon, black fur and soft touches.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 29 didn’t expect much of his life. He couldn’t even dream of what he has. He wished he could tell his young self that it would be okay. Grey eyes cloud his thoughts and he falls into a peaceful slumber in the arms of his beloved.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 31 is blessed as he gets to see his 30s. The little grey on the side of Sirius’ head is what is keeping him alive. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 35 has starting to believe that he has lived his fullest. His children are getting older, Harry is almost grown up and Sirius still remains a child at heart. The heart he knows beats only for him.

  
-Remus Lupin, aged 37 knows that this is last transformation. He wished well to all his loved ones as he steps out into the moon hand-in-hand with the love of his life eyes locked in the grey darker than the moon but brighter than heaven.

  
Remus Lupin, as he takes his last breath closes his eyes only to dream of those grey eyes, that smile and gleefully greets the stag he found in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi! on [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamak20)


End file.
